


Please Stop Crying, Sir

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dorks, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: “my dad is a cop and i just called him and he was like ‘hey i have a 17 year old in the back of my cop car rn’”





	Please Stop Crying, Sir

Jeremy was proud of his dad. He’d gotten back on his feet since the divorce, gone to training, and put his criminology degree to use by becoming a certified policeman. Though he was still more of a donut-eating stereotype than a life-saving hero, Paul Heere was moving up in the ranks, and his son couldn’t be more supportive. 

Jeremy had gotten over the hopes that his dad would catch supervillains and hardened criminals—that had been when he was younger, anyway. His father hadn’t really made an arrest, yet, at all. He escorted funerals in his cop car, assisted in traffic accidents, and pulled people over for broken tail lights. So, when he called Jeremy saying he had someone in the back of his car, his son was a little skeptical. 

“Say, Jere, uh, how do you deal with a seventeen year old boy that you arrested when he won't stop crying?”

“You made an arrest? What’d he do, throw a rock at a car?” Jeremy didn’t doubt his father, per say, but there was no way he could have caught someone actually breaking the law, was there?

“He was fighting some kids in the mall, but the other two got away, unfortunately.”

“Like, a verbal fight, yeah? I don’t think that’s illegal, dad.”

Mr. Heere smirked over the phone. “ _No_ , like actual punches that were disrupting the peace of the mall.”

“And he’s crying? It’s not adding up, Dad. Do you need me to help you? _Again_?”

His dad was silent for a second. “Can you please come to the station? I don't know how to help him.”

“Your partner’s gonna make fun of you again, if you keep calling me for help.” Jeremy sighed. “Fine,” he said anyway. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

\------

Michael sat across the table from the police officer, trying to get himself under control. He was being _arrested_ for something that wasn't even his fault! What would his parents do?!

A boy around his age walked through the station doors. He had an annoyed and slightly exasperated expression on his face, and he looked a little sweaty. He pulled the officer off to the side, but Michael could still hear what he said. 

“The bus route was changed because of some accident or something. I had to walk half the way here!” He sighed. “Is that him?” Suddenly, his eyes were on Michael. 

The officer nodded, making Michael suddenly feel so much shittier. He called a kid to come deal with him? What the fuck?

The kid sighed again. “You owe me for this,” he told the officer. Then, he was approaching Michael. “Got in a fight?”

Michael instantly turned away, shielding his face. “What's it to you?”

The kid shrugged. “Not much,” he admitted. “My dad says you were crying?”

Michael sighed. “No. Just, um, Weed- uh, wait, no-” Michael blushed, looking around to see if any officers had head him.

“You’re high?” The kid didn’t lower his voice. 

Michael groaned, banging his head down on the plastic table. “No. I was crying.”

“Because you’re high?”

“Because I got arrested for getting beat up in a mall!”

“Then why did you say wee– You were beat up?” The kid groaned. “My dad’s not the smartest. He probably thought you were in on it.”

Michael sighed again, running a hand through his hair. “I’d rather not talk about this shit in the middle of this place.”

“Sorry, you kinda have to. It’s the law. But y’know, right to remain silent I guess.” The kid seemed totally disinterested. 

“I just-” he huffed. “There's literally a guy eating fried chicken a couple seats down. He offered me a damn paper towel for my tears. Not great. I'll talk to you, if there's _somewhere_ else we can go.”

“Oh, great. I know a place.” The kid looked up. “I’m Jeremy. That guy with the fried chicken is Officer Reyes, but he’s usually got a Hot Pocket.” He called over toward the cop that had arrested Michael. “Dad, I’m gonna go interrogate this hardened criminal, kay?”

“ _Dad_?”

“Don't rough him up too hard, son.”

“Yeah, I won’t,” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. “C’mon,” he told Michael. “Follow me.” He didn’t make a comment about how he was the officer’s son. It really wasn’t needed anyway. 

Michael grimaced, but followed regardless.

Jeremy led him to a small room with a table in it. “This is the break room, but everyone just uses the whole station as their break room anyway.” He locked the door. “Talk.”

Michael grimaced, “Fine. Where do you want me to start? The fact that I was just arrested and crying like a bitch or the fact that I was getting beat up in a mall and somehow got arrested?”

“Probably the mall part.” Jeremy hoped his dad would pay him for doing his job. 

“I was getting beat up. By some homophobic assholes. It's America, that happens. Only, someone must've reported it to the cops, and they split, but I couldn't due to the numerous punches to my frail gay stomach. That good enough for you?”

“You’re gay?” Jeremy stopped himself. “Sorry, that doesn’t matter. Or– Does it? Is that a hate crime? I–” He was suddenly very flustered. “Are you okay?” 

Michael gritted his teeth, avoiding Jeremy's gaze. “Yeah, I'm gay. And no, considering I've just been fucking _arrested_ after being beaten up for twenty minutes in the middle of a public mall. My name's Michael, by the way.”

“I’m Jeremy. Did I say that already?” He coughed. “Uh, I believe you. Your story. I’m sure I can get my dad to drop the charges. He was probably just excited for his first real call.”

Michael blinked up at him. “So… They _aren't_ going to call my parents and shit? Fuck, dude, Did they call my parents?! Oh my God, they're going to _kill me_.”

“Shit, man, I dunno if they called your folks or not. I’m not really a cop, if you couldn’t tell.” Jeremy looked apologetic. “I’ll do what I can, though. Sorry you got beat up in the mall and cried.”

Michael blushed. “Yeah, you don't have to keep bringing up the crying anymore. Not very… cool, I know. Unfortunately I'm a crying dork.”

“Hey, I cry at least twice a day.” Why did Jeremy say that?

Michael cracked a smile at that. “Cute _and_ funny, huh?”

“Wh-What?”

Michael choked, coughing awkwardly. “What? I didn't say anything.”

“Pretty sure you did.”

“No idea what you're talking about.” Michael looked at the ceiling. 

“Don’t make me handcuff you.”

“Wow, I guess cops’ kids really are kinky.” Michael snorted.

“Don’t sass me.”

Michael looked back at him again, meeting his gaze with a playful smile. “Or what? Gonna beat me up? Call the cops?”

Jeremy’s face was serious. “Or I could tell my dad to call your parents and keep you here for the night.” He really had no authority to do that. 

“You _wouldn't_.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I'd like to.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Absolutely.” Michael gave him a stupid dorky grin, a light blush on his cheeks.

Jeremy was silent for a while. “I-I can’t flirt with kids my dad arrests, I-” But he was a cute arrested kid, wasn’t he?

Michael nodded, shrugging and looking away awkwardly. “Not gay, already in a relationship, or I’m too dorky?”

“M-More like I’m too awkward,” Jeremy mumbled. This couldn’t be happening. His dad just arrested this guy and now he was thinking about going out with him? In a span of an hour?

Michael bit his lip. “I think you're doing fine so far.” He smiled slightly. “Even if your dad _did_ arrest me.”

“I-It’s the adrenaline, I think it’s wearing thin now.” Jeremy threw himself into a metal folding chair. “I’m sorry you got beaten up.”

“It happens. I’ll probably get some kick ass bruises out of it though? Although bruises aren't as cool as scars. My stomach is gonna be sore as hell.”

“Sucks. I got beat up on the reg before my dad became a cop. Guess people are scared of him. They really shouldn’t be.” Jeremy sighed. “Y-You’re cute too, by the way.”

“Thanks. What did they pick on you for?”

“What didn’t they? Practically everything that made me myself.” Jeremy still couldn’t believe he was telling this to someone in this situation. It felt like a weird dream. 

“Assholes. I bet the things that make you you are all awesome.”

“S-Social anxiety? Sure, awesome.” Jeremy didn’t want to talk about this. 

Michael shrugged, perching himself on the table beside Jeremy, brushing his fingers over his arm idly. “Yeah, same. Anxiety is a bitch, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, really is.” Jeremy sighed. “Y’know, if you point us to the guys who hurt you, my dad may be able to help.”

Michael shrugged. “They'll just fuck me over harder next time. So, uh, tell me about yourself 'Jeremy, the cop's Son’. Are you gay? I feel like we should get that out of the way.”

A faint blush found its way to Jeremy’s cheeks. “B-Bi, actually. I’m ninety percent sure.”

Michael grinned, edging closer until his knee bumped Jeremy's arm. “Do you like video games, 90% Bi Jeremy?”

The blush deepened. “Mayhaps.”

“Cute, into guys, funny, likes video games, anxious– you're ticking all my boxes here, Jere.”

The nickname sent his blush over the edge. “Wh-What boxes?”

“The boxes on my list of requirements to have a crush on someone.” Michael gave him a stupid smile.

“You have a crush on the son of the cop who arrested you?” Jeremy’s voice came out squeaky. 

Michael just shrugged, swinging his legs and pretending he wasn't blushing like crazy. “Mayhaps.”

“Wow,” Jeremy blurted. “Balls of steel.”

Michael snorted out a laugh. “What the fuck?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” Jeremy exclaimed, avoiding all eye contact. “You’re technically a criminal, so I don’t owe you any kind of explanation anyway.”

“Don't you owe me since your dad arrested me and I wasn't doing anything wrong?” Michael smiled, nudging Jeremy's arm slightly.

“I don’t. He might, though.” Jeremy couldn’t make himself just stop talking. He’d ruin it all soon if he wasn’t careful. But then again, why was he worried about ruining it?

Michael hummed, crossing his arms. “That's a shame. He's not really my type, and I was hoping to be repaid with a date.”

“You– Huh?” Everything in Jeremy stopped working. 

Michael's face burned as he chewed on his lip, attempting to maintain his nonchalant expression. “Mhm, and to think- there's a person who _does_ seem to be my type right here in this room. What a shame.” He cracked, a bashful smile tugging at his lips. “That didn't really make sense, did it? Sounded better in my head.”

Was this kid really as awkward as Jeremy was? It was like a miracle. “I-I’ll see what I can do about my dad dropping charges.” He couldn’t accept a date with someone who might be jailed. 

Michael nodded. “Thanks. Can you maybe do that _before_ he calls my parents? If he hasn't already, that is.”

Jeremy stood up suddenly. “Stay here. Don’t cry again or anything.” He walked with purpose through the door. 

Michael nodded, grimacing. “Yeah.”

Jeremy tracked down his father, who was talking to Officer Reyes about some new Hot Pocket variety. “Dad,” he said urgently. 

Mr. Heere turned, blinking at his son. “Oh! Hey, did you crack the perp?” 

“Dad, you arrested a kid for getting beaten up by homophobes. Good job.” Jeremy gave his father a sarcastic pat on the back. 

He blinked down at his son. “ _What_?! So he didn't do anything?!” He grimaced. “I mean, that's good, but damn.”

“You’re letting him go, right? Did you already call his parents?” Right to business, Jeremy. 

Jeremy's dad shook his head. “He was crying too much for me to get his information. Damn. Well, I guess that means he's free to go. I should probably give him a ride back to the mall, huh?”

“Probably.”

He grimaced. “What were you doing when I called, anyway?”

“Nothing.” Nothing he wanted his dad to know, anyway. 

“Then why don't you take him back? I'm sure he would probably prefer that to having to get into a cop car again. He seemed pretty upset.”

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed. He’d been counting on that, actually. “You got money to get him a bus pass if he doesn’t have one?”

His father nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing him two twenties. “That's your allowance, too, so don't spend it all in one go, buddy. Tell the kid I said sorry.”

Jeremy’s face was flat. “Great. Thanks,” he deadpanned. He turned around and reentered the break room. 

Michael perked up, straightening from his bored slouch. “So? What's the dealio?” He winced at his own words. “Yikes.”

“You,” Jeremy pointed to Michael, “are riding the bus with me back to the mall. He didn’t call your parents, by the way.”

Michael blinked, hopping down off of the table. “So that's it? I can go?” He took a step closer. “I don't have to, like, call witnesses and shit? Well, actually the only proof I would need is my hands and stomach, huh? Whatever- Off track. You're taking me back to the mall?”

“Uh, yeah. I can get you a bus pass.” Jeremy was kinda confused about the lack of paperwork and legal proceedings, but no one listened to kids at the station anyway; he couldn’t change anything. 

Michael nodded, sighing in relief. “Thank fuck. Can we get the hell out of here please?”

“Yeah, follow me.” Jeremy once again led Michael through the door, not bothering to stop and say anything more to his father before exiting the station. 

Michael followed close behind, falling into step beside Jeremy as they made their way towards the bus stop. “So,” he started, breaking the silence. “Is this an obligatory 'taking me back to the mall’ or a willing 'taking me back to the mall’?”

“I’m thinking it’s willing.” 

Michael nodded idly. “Possibly willing. Got it.” There was another short silence. “So, Do you make it a habit of charming the crying gay guys your dad arrests? Or was this a special occasion?” His tone was light and joking.

“You’re his first arrest, actually,” Jeremy informed. He stopped by the bench at the bus stop. “So special occasion.”

“I see,” Michael hummed, coming to a stop beside him. Their hands brushed each other idly. “Say, uh, have you seen that new arcade that just opened up downtown? I hear it has a massive claw machine and like five DDR machines.”

“Really? I haven’t seen that! Where is it?” Jeremy didn’t go downtown a lot; there wasn’t really a reason to. Until now, he supposed. 

Michael shrugged, smiling slightly. “Down by the roller rink. It's, like, right in between that vape shop and the comic store.” Michael bit his lip, shifting nervously. “If you want, I could take you? To repay you for getting me not-arrested. Or, y’know, as a date, maybe.”

“A date?” Jeremy was getting his hopes up, now. 

Michael nodded, cheeks burning. “If you're down for it, obviously.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy found himself saying. “Yeah, totally.”

Michael's breath caught and his stomach fluttered excitedly. “Y-Yeah? It's a date, then? Like, a _date_ date? With me?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said again, smiling. “A date, with Michael the gay crying kid my dad arrested.”

Michael gave him a crooked grin, lightly nudging the back of Jeremy's hand with his own in question. “A date with the cute bi boy whose dad arrested me,” he countered.

Jeremy let his hand grab Michael’s. “Guess we both win, huh?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah,” he whispered. He paused, biting his lip in thought before seeming to make a decision. He quickly swooped down, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek before straightening back up and looking away casually as though he had never moved. “Cool.”

Jeremy gasped, turning red instantly. “O-Oh.” He gulped. How did he get a cute guy to want to date him? “C-Cool,” he echoed. 

Michael paused, turning to Jeremy with a faux serious expression. “There is one thing, though. You aren't allowed to laugh at my car!”

“Is it funny?”

“... It's a PT cruiser.”

“Dude.” Jeremy held back his laugh successfully. “At least you can drive.”

Michael snorted, quirking an eyebrow. “You can't drive? Wait, how old are you? Are we the same age?”

“I’ll be seventeen in a couple months,” Jeremy said. “I just don’t really...feel comfortable behind the wheel.”

Michael nodded understandingly. “Yeah, the only reason I got my licence was so that I could get better food at lunch time. School food is sad. I turned seventeen last month, by the way.”

“Nice,” Jeremy said, smiling. “You can drive me places. What an honor.”

“Definitely,” Michael laughed. “Giving rides to a cute guy who agreed to go on a date with me? Sounds good to me.”

Jeremy hummed. “Being escorted around town by an older man sounds pretty good too.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Hey, uh, can I… can I give you my number? We can text. And stuff.”

“Oh, totally.” Jeremy fished for his phone. He opened it to his personal contact. “Here.”

Michael used his free hand to type in his contact info, sending a quick text to himself so that he would have Jeremy's. “There you go.” He passed the phone back carefully. 

“Great!” Jeremy pocketed his phone. “Oh, here’s the bus.”

Michael nodded, edging slightly closer. He hated the bus normally, but he figured that it was worth the anxiety if he got to hang out with Jeremy. He was excited for their date. Maybe something would come out of their relationship. He hoped it did.


End file.
